legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Persian
The pet of Giovanni and a hated Pokemon of Meowth as he hates it, Persian is loyal to Giovanni and is always seen in his lap. Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers. Biology Persian is a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. Persian communicates with body language, and holds its tail upright to signal its intention to pounce. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractable claws. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. Persian normally lives in towns and cities. Although popular for its elegance, it is extremely difficult to raise as a pet due to its fickle and temperamental personality. It will scratch anyone, including its Trainer, with little or no provocation, and has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. However, when a Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile for unknown reasons. Its is popular among rich people and is targeted by hunters for its jewel. In the past, Pay Day was its signature move. Alolan Persian has a body that is similar to its regular counterpart, but is gray-blue in color. Its face, however, has a different shape, being larger and more rounded with noticeable jowls. This distinctive face, along with its high-class softer-than-velvet fur coat, is admired by the people of Alola. Its eyes are usually in a half-closed state, and instead of a red forehead jewel, it has a blue jewel. In behavior, it is described as highly intelligent and having an even higher opinion of itself. It prefers to use underhanded tactics in battle, but its haughty personality causes it to underestimate opponents. Its jewel, though different in appearance, is made of mostly the same material as a regular Persian's. Legends of Light and Darkness As a pet of a villain, It may not be in too much stuff as it has no purpose other than fighting or sitting on it`s lap. It is called by Giovanni to fight Silver's Sneasel in a one on one. The fight is a draw and Giovanni has his Persian recovering from it. Multigalactic Axis Persian was one of Wile E. Coyote's minions. He appeared to attack Hayato Hayasugi after the deaths of Soichi Isurugi and Misora Isurugi. Suddenly, Persian was killed in battle when Hayato Hayasugi summoned both VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon unleashed the final attack on the Normal-Type Pokemon, thus smashing the enemy into pieces. ReBoot Multiuniverse Persian was one of Akari's many Normal-Type Pokémon. He was featured in the fic Attack on the Energy Sea, based on the episode The Crimson Binome. He, her 2 Meowths, Eevee, and Ditto decided to go with Akari as Mewtwo warned them of the software pirates invading Mainframe, and saving Bob as well. They were unsuccessful and trapped in file-locking cubes, until her distant friend, Samus Aran, made her move. This resulted the Binomes to be taken to justice while their stolen bounty was given back. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Persian evolved from Meowth seven years later and wasn't easy with all of Ingo's abuse. When Link and Epona triumphed over him, he let out all his pent-up rage upon him, reducing the criminal to a permanent cripple. Currently, he's been one of Malon's favorite pets and one of the ranch's protectors. Gallery 53-Persian.png Persian-Alola.png|Alolan Persian 200px-Vivica_Persian.png 220px-Giovanni_and_Persian.png 250px-Giovanni_Persian.png 250px-Madame_Pershie.png 250px-Red_Persian_PO.png 710309_1304739730792_full.png 1560906451536.png AG57.jpg ANCV.gif download persian.gif Giovanni_Persian.png giovanni_persian_power_gem.png giphy (2) persian.gif giphy (3) persian.gif giphy (4) persian.gif giphy persian.gif hqdefault (1) persian.jpg hqdefault persian.jpg image.gif images persian.jpg James-Laughing-In-a-Room-For-Of-Gold-While-Petting-His-Persian-Pokemon.gif maxresdefault (2) persian.jpg OptimisticWaryAmericanbobtail-size_restricted.gif persian1.png tenor persian.gif tumblr_ltuf4hekX11r1n5pqo1_500.gif tumblr_m8ltf6yF5g1qdeg6po1_500.gif tumblr_m8qhwy5ZO31rcwf0xo1_500.gif tumblr_mb820sotdj1r3ifxzo1_500.gif Vivica_Persian.png Paybackingo.jpg|Persian on the attack against Ingo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Pets Category:Sidekicks Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Normal Type Pokemon Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Dark Type Pokemon Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Pokemon Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Pokemon with a regional form Category:Pokemon with an Alolan form Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover